Roidmude's Core
The , also known simply as , are the essence of the Roidmudes that appear as their given numbers which distinguish themselves from each other (and are pronounced individually; i.e., 029 is Zero-Two-Nine), to which literally ties into their life, acting as their 'soul'. The destruction of a Roidmude's Core results in the permanent death of the Roidmude in question, but if their Core can survive the destruction of their body and be restored later. Reviving Roidmudes via Cores Should a Roidmude's Core survive and escape the destruction of it's body, it can fall into the hands of the Roidmude organization, which has several sources for preserving and subsequently reviving Roidmudes. *A Roidmude's Core can be absorbed into a Viral Core which matches their Low-Class animal motif. This was performed by Heart who provided a Cobra-Type Viral Core for Roidmude 029 who re-emerged soon after, allowing him to continue and successfully achieve his evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. *The tablet device possessed by Brain can, as well as preserving a Roidmude's Core, initiate a reset after absorbing the Core. This was performed on Roidmude 051, a rogue Roidmude whose actions risked compromising their operations and thus was executed by Chase. Roidmude 091's Core was also recovered this way without being reset. *Medic, who serves as a healer of the Roidmudes, can absorb a damaged Roidmude Core long enough for her to transport it out of harm's way so she can heal the Roidmude and help it reclaim its body uninterrupted. She first performed this on the Gunman Roidmude (017), restoring him shortly after his first destruction at the hands of Kamen Rider Mach, this process was not a reset and allowed 017 to retain his evolved form. Destroying Cores The only known way to permanently defeat a Roidmude via the destruction of their Cores is the power of Kamen Riders Drive, Mach, and Chaser normally via their Full Throttle finishing attacks performed using the Shift Cars and Signal Bikes respectively, but also includes vehicles such as Drive's car, Tridoron. It is still possible for Cores to occasionally survive the destruction of their bodies, though this can be averted by following it up with a direct attack on their Cores before they escape. The first Kamen Rider created by Krim Steinbelt, Proto-Drive, had the power to destroy Roidmude bodies but was unable to destroy their Cores. After being defeated by the Roidmudes, Proto-Drive was converted into Mashin Chaser who is tasked with destroying rogue Roidmudes while leaving their Cores intact, however, because Mashin Chaser's technology is based off of Proto-Drive, it also possesses the same inability to destroy Cores. Kamen Rider Lupin normally can't destroy Roidmude Cores since his powers originated from copying Mashin Chaser's. However, the former easily worked around this inability by simply crushing them with his bare hands after obliterating the bodies. It is revealed that Roidmudes are able to destroy another Roidmude's core, raising Chaser's importance in resetting rogue Roidmudes as the other numbered Roidmudes are unable to do so themselves. Medic would later create the Reaper Legion that consists of modified Roidmudes that are tasked to destroy Roidmudes and their Cores, though this was kept secret from Brain and Heart. Roidmudes by Core history *Roidmude 001: Following his evolution into the Freeze Roidmude, 001's body was briefly destroyed by Kamen Rider Drive Type Formula's Trailer Impact before managing to immediately recreate it and reach his Super Evolved form. *Roidmude 005: 005's Core survived his first destruction at the hands of Proto-Drive, due to his inability to destroy Roidmude Cores, allowing him to re-emerge in his Low-Class Bat-Type form. Months later, he was destroyed the second Kamen Rider Drive as Type Speed Hunter, incorportating the Monster into the finisher as well for an combined JustiSmash/MonsCrunch finisher. *Roidmude 006: 006's Core survived his first destruction at the hands of the Shift Cars during the Global Freeze. *Roidmude 007: Following his forced devolution from his fused evolution into the Sword Roidmude, 007's Core was destroyed by Kamen Rider Chaser's Across Breaker with the newly-obtained Shingou-Ax. *Roidmude 010: Following his evolution into the Paint Roidmude, 010 was permanently destroyed by Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed Vegas' Dream Vegas Drift Slash with the newly-obtained Handle-Ken. *Roidmude 012: 012's Core survived his first destruction at the hands of the Shift Cars during the Global Freeze. *Roidmude 014: 014's Core was destroyed alongside 020 and 061 when they were crushed by Kamen Rider Lupin's bare hands shortly after their bodies were destroyed by his Lupin Gunner. *Roidmude 016: Following its enlargement by , 016, along with 057, were destroyed by 's UFO Big Bang. This Roidmude appeared in . *Roidmude 017: Following his evolution into the Gunman Roidmude, 017's Core survived his first destruction at the hands of Kamen Rider Mach thanks to Medic, who restored him to full health. He was later permanently defeated alongside his "little brother" 018, having already had their bodies destroyed by Mach's Kaksarn-influenced Hit Macher, who followed it up with an Magarl-influenced shot from the Zenrin Shooter which intercepted their Cores before they could escape. *Roidmude 018: 018's Core was destroyed alongside Roidmude 017, having already had their bodies destroyed by Mach, who followed it up with a Magarl-influenced shot from the Zenrin Shooter which intercepted their Cores before they could escape. *Roidmude 020: 020's Core was destroyed alongside 014 and 061 when they were crushed by Kamen Rider Lupin's bare hands shortly after their bodies were destroyed by his Lupin Gunner. *Roidmude 023: Following his evolution into the Crush Roidmude, 023 was permanently destroyed by Kamen Rider Drive Type Wild's Drift Rotation with the Handle-Ken. *Roidmude 024: Following his evolution into the Volt Roidmude, 024's body and Core was destroyed by Kamen Rider Drive Type Technic Gravity's Rolling Gravity PerfecShot with the Door-Ju. However, Volt was able to bring himself back as Volt Ghost thanks to a special device which he created. Later, both the device and his copy were destroyed, the former by Kiriko's bullets and the latter by Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed's SpeeDrop. *Roidmude 026: Following its transformation into a Giant Bat Roidmude, 026's body and Core were destroyed nigh-simultaneously during a dogfight alongside two other Giant Bats against Booster Tridoron. *Roidmude 027: 027's Core was destroyed by Kamen Rider Drive Type High Speed *Roidmude 028: Following their recruitment into the Reaper Legion, 028, along with 092, was destroyed by Kamen Rider Chaser's Across Breaker. *Roidmude 029: 029's Core managed to escape a battle with Drive which resulted in the destruction of two of his fellow Roidmudes and his body, retreating to Heart who provided a Cobra-Type Viral Core for him. Re-emerging soon after, he continued and successfully achieved his evolution into the Iron Roidmude before being permanently destroyed by Drive Type Speed Hunter's JustiSmash. *Roidmude 030: Following his evolution into the Voice Roidmude, 030 was permanently destroyed by Kamen Rider Deadheat Mach's Heat Kick Macher. *Roidmude 033: Following his evolution into the Scooper Roidmude, 033 was permanently destroyed by Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed's Speed PerfecShot with the newly obtained Door-Ju. *Roidmude 034: 034's Core survived his first destruction at the hands of the Shift Cars during the Global Freeze. Months later, following its recruitment into the Reaper Legion, 034, along with 054, were permanently destroyed by Kamen Rider Deadheat Mach's Heat Kick Macher. *Roidmude 037: 037's Core was destroyed along with his body in a fight with Kamen Rider Drive Type Wild with the Wild Drift Slash with the Handle-Ken. *Roidmude 042: 042's body was destroyed by Drive Type Speed Spike's special attack, with his Core being destroyed as soon as it joined up with 088's Core. *Roidmude 043: Following its transformation into a Giant Bat Roidmude, 043's body and Core were destroyed nigh-simultaneously during a dogfight alongside two other Giant Bat Roidmudes against Booster Tridoron. *Roidmude 044: Following their recruitment into the Reaper Legion, 044, along with 094, was destroyed by Kamen Rider Drive Type Dead Heat Flare's Dead Heat Drop when Medic used them both as meat shields. *Roidmude 046: 046's Core was destroyed alongside 085 after their bodies were destroyed by Kamen Rider Drive Type Dead Heat's Dead Heat Drop. *Roidmude 050: Following his forced devolution from his fused evolution into the Seeker Roidmude, 050's body and Core was destroyed by Kamen Rider Drive Type Formula Mantarn wielding the Trailer-Hou. *Roidmude 051: Following his body's destruction at the hands of Mashin Chaser, 051's Core was absorbed into Brain's tablet device and slated for a reset. *Roidmude 054: Following its recruitment into the Reaper Legion, 054, along with 034, were destroyed by Kamen Rider Deadheat Mach's Heat Kick Macher. *Roidmude 057: Following its enlargement by , 057, along with 016, were destroyed by 's UFO Big Bang. This Roidmude appeared in . *Roidmude 060: 060's Core was destroyed along with his body in a fight with Drive Type Speed's Speed Drift Slash with the Handle-Ken. *Roidmude 061: 061's Core was destroyed alongside 016 and 020 when they were crushed by Kamen Rider Lupin's bare hands shortly after their bodies were destroyed by his Lupin Gunner. *Roidmude 064: 064's Core was destroyed along with his body in a fight at the same time as 095 against Kamen Rider Deadheat Mach. *Roidmude 065: Following his evolution into the Judge Roidmude, 065 was permanently destroyed by Kamen Rider Drive Type Wild Dump's DriRumble, which also incorporated the Drift Slash, as Drive was also wielding the Handle-Ken. *Roidmude 066: 066's Core survived his first destruction at the hands of the Shift Cars during the Global Freeze. *Roidmude 069: 069's Core was destroyed following his Giant Bat Roidmude body's destruction by Mach piloting the Ride Crosser, it plowing through the Core as it fell to the ground. *Roidmude 071: 071's Core was destroyed alongside 093 by being crushed under the wheels of Tridoron shortly after they were defeated in a chase with the car with a Max Flare Tire Extension Rider Break-like attack. *Roidmude 072: 072's Core was executed when Medic fatally impaled 072 from behind with one of her tentacles. *Roidmude 074: Following his transformation into a Giant Cobra Roidmude, 074 was permanently destroyed by Kamen Rider Drive Type Wild using Tridoron Type Wild with a Rumble Dump Tire Extension. *Roidmude 076: 076's Core was destroyed by 's while enhanced by the Shuriken Ninja Art: Stretching Technique in . *Roidmude 078: 078's body was destroyed by Kamen Rider Chaser's Across Breaker while riding the Ride Booster Blue, with his Core being destroyed seconds later by Kamen Rider Chaser piloting the Ride Booster Blue right into 078's Core. *Roidmude 082: 082's Core was destroyed by Kamen Rider Chaser's Across Breaker while riding the Ride Booster Blue. *Roidmude 084: 084's Core was destroyed along with his body in a fight with Drive Type Speed Monster's MonsCrunch. *Roidmude 085: 085's Core was destroyed alongside 046 after their bodies were destroyed by Kamen Rider Drive Type Dead Heat's Dead Heat Drop. *Roidmude 087: Following its transformation into a Giant Bat Roidmude, 087's body and Core were destroyed nigh-simultaneously during a dogfight alongside two other Giant Bats against Booster Tridoron. *Roidmude 088: 088's body was destroyed by Drive Type Speed Shadow's special attack, with his Core being destroyed as soon as it joined up with 042's Core. *Roidmude 089: Following its fusion with a Sealing Shuriken and a Shocker Belt to become the Shocker Buruburu, 089's body was destroyed by Kamen Rider Drive Type Formula's Trailer Impact and Kamen Rider Deadheat Mach's Hit Macher varient. During the death, a Sealing Shuriken was left behind due to the core fusing with the item. This Roidmude appeared in . *Roidmude 091: Following his evolution into the Shoot Roidmude, his body was destroyed by Drive Type Formula's Trailer Impact and his Core was secretly spirited away by Brain, whom put him in his tablet. Following being restored and given upgrades, 091 was destroyed for good by Kamen Rider Drive Type Formula's Trailer Impact and Kamen Rider Deadheat Mach's Heat Kick Macher. *Roidmude 092: Following their recruitment into the Reaper Legion, 092, along with 028, was destroyed by Kamen Rider Chaser's Across Breaker. *Roidmude 093: 093's Core was destroyed alongside 071 by being crushed under the wheels of Tridoron, shortly after they were defeated in a chase with the car with a Max Flare Tire Extension Rider Break-like attack. *Roidmude 094: Following their recruitment into the Reaper Legion, 094, along with 044, was destroyed by Kamen Rider Drive Type Dead Heat Flare's Dead Heat Drop when Medic used them both as meat shields. *Roidmude 095: 095's Core was destroyed along with his body in a fight at the same time as 064 against Kamen Rider Deadheat Mach. *Roidmude 096: 096's Core was destroyed by Drive and Mach's Double Rider Kick. *Roidmude 103: Mortally wounded by Drive in battle, 103 was able to give Heart the means to revive Medic before succumbing to his injuries, with both his body and Core being destroyed in an non-explosive manner. *Roidmude 104: Following its recruitment into the Reaper Legion, 104 was destroyed by Kamen Rider Mach's Beat Macher by using the Kaksarn Signal Bike. Gallery Roidmude_001_core.png|Roidmude 001 005Core.png|Roidmude 005 Cattura-1420208454.JPG|Roidmude 006 007Core.jpg|Roidmude 007 010 Number.png|Roidmude 010 Cattura-1420208149.JPG|Roidmude 012 Number016.png|Roidmude 016 017Number.png|Roidmude 017 018Number.png|Roidmude 018 023 Number.png|Roidmude 023 Number024.png|Roidmude 024 027Core.jpg|Roidmude 027 029 Number.png|Roidmude 029 030Core.jpg|Roidmude 030 Number037.png|Roidmude 037 044Core.jpg|Roidmude 044 046 Number.png|Roidmude 046 Number051.png|Roidmude 051 Number057.png|Roidmude 057 060 Number.png|Roidmude 060 064Core.jpg|Roidmude 064 006 012 066 Number-0.png|Roidmude 066 069Number.png|Roidmude 069 Cattura - Copia-0.JPG|Roidmude 071 072Core.jpg|Roidmude 072 074 Number.png|Roidmude 074 076Core.png|Roidmude 076 084 Number.png|Roidmude 084 085 Number.png|Roidmude 085 089_Core.png|Roidmude 089's Core, along with a Sealing Shuriken. Cattura-1420208764.JPG|Roidmude 093 094Core.png|Roidmude 094 095Core.jpg|Roidmude 095 096Number.jpg|Roidmude 096 Number103.png|Roidmude 103 104_terminated.png|Roidmude 104 Zoruku Tojo Core.jpg|Zoruku Tojo Notes *Apparently, as is shown in the case of Cyberoid ZZZ and Zoruku Tojo, a human conscious will take the form of a Roidmude Core-like state after it is uploaded into a Core-less Roidmude-like body. See also *Core Driviars *Viral Core Category:Roidmudes